


Nostalgia

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Picnics, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Zelda reminisces of their past and what they went through.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the character thing, and Zelda's name isn't on the list, which is kinda weird since she's been a central character in all of the Zelda games (Her name is the title). UNLESS, I didn't see her name since I was skimming. LOL. It just didn't show up in the Breath of the Wild ch list thing. 
> 
> ANYWHO, I wanted to write something small and nice, just between Zelda and Link. Mostly of how Zelda feels about their destined paths, and of their past lives. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

After the Calamity vanished from Hyrule, peace basked the Kingdom, and some might not notice the difference, but it was evident in less monsters appearing every day and night. Soon, they were all gone, including the inner workings of the Guardian’s that once roamed the Kingdom, destroying everything in its wake. 

Zelda sat on the grass at the back of Link’s house in Hateno Village. He had cut a bit of the grass with his blade, and she scolded him for misusing the weapon. He shrugged and told her it wasn’t the Master Sword. She watched him place the blade away, and she gathered a blanket, and packed a bit of food into a basket. The cliff overlooked a pond and a forest, including what else they could see of Hyrule from this vantage point.

She held an apple in her hand, marveling over its red beauty, and looked over to Link who was making a sandwich with some of the meat and cheeses. She smiled at the utter happiness that she didn’t fully expect to see on his face after what he went through.

“You already know,” Zelda said, turning a bit toward Link, “that all females in my family line are called Zelda. I didn’t understand why as a young child, growing up in a household where my father wanted me to focus on finding the sealing power inside of me. It didn’t make sense, and when I learned of his worry. I was curious of why my mother didn’t go through with it.”

He tilted his head to the side, holding the fully formed sandwich in his hands. He always listened to her, and that made her happy, because there weren’t many who would consider the musings of what was on her mind. They only thought of her as a princess, at least a hundred years ago they did.

“It was legend,” Zelda picked at a piece of cheese from the basket, “a story, a myth, that wasn’t supposed to come true. There it was, out in the open, and the Kingdom had a limited time to find a solution. I was the chosen princess of that era to take on the task to save my Kingdom, and you,” she looked at Link who had opened his mouth and was about to take a bite, “the legendary hero from legends past. You saved Hyrule on many occasions, and you might say it wasn’t you, but—” she poked him in the chest when he took a bite, “your soul is of the hero, and so it was you, fighting and dying, and later coming back to do it all over again. I understand why you stay quiet because of that.”

Link chewed his food, and Zelda took a bite of her apple. The cold juice tasted divine, and she looked at the horizon of a Kingdom that was quiet. They saved the world, both of them, young in age with obligations in front of them, pushing them around where one stayed quiet with a burden that will never fade, and the other was stressed to the point where she questioned her inner strength, and of the Goddess who had chosen them of that era.

“My mother didn’t have you,” she whispered, staring at the setting sun, “nor any Zelda before her in our family line for centuries.” She turned to Link who was still eating his sandwich, looking at her curiously. “We, our souls of an unending legend, faded from time and age where we were considered nothing but a story.” 

Overwhelmed, she closed her eyes to calm herself, knowing that she would start crying either from sadness or joy. 

“And here we are,” she opened her eyes, a smile making its way on her face, “the Goddess blessed both of us. A boy who wanted to be a knight, following his father’s footsteps, only to become the Chosen Hero. And me, a Princess who only wanted to research the old relics that our ancestors had prepared for us, but destined to stave off the beast who would’ve destroyed everything, even if there is not much left, a hundred years and there is still life, thriving in every part of Hyrule.”

Zelda faced Link again, and she wiped away a stray tear from her face. “I treated you badly once, and with a bit of understanding, we became friends, and we leaned on each other to do what was right. Now our task is over, and we can finally live, free of our burdens.”

Link wiped away the crumbs from his face, and he nodded, smiling back at Zelda. 

“We are free.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about uploading this because there's something in the paragraph that I tried rewriting, but couldn't. And it was done anyway. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
